


Paying the Price

by ayumie



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Introspection, M/M, Season 6 Episode 1, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumie/pseuds/ayumie
Summary: Just a quick take on Renard's thoughts. I'm kind of depressing myself...





	

'You shouldn't have fallen for Burkhardt. Now you are paying the price.' The words tasted bitter in Renard's mouth. Turning to leave, he wondered what was wrong with him. This wasn't Diana. He should have lied to Adalind, should have lied to Nick, claimed credit for Bonaparte's murder if only to buy time. The Grimm was clever, he would run. Later, in the silence of his own room, it was impossible to deny the truth: He wanted Nick to get away, consequences be damned. He was paying the same price as Adalind and he had no one to blame, but himself.


End file.
